


~ Living with Kuroo ~ - a.u.t.h.o.r.c.h.a.n - Wattpad

by Kurooskatt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurooskatt/pseuds/Kurooskatt
Summary: Enjoy this story!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader





	~ Living with Kuroo ~ - a.u.t.h.o.r.c.h.a.n - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story!

~ Living with Kuroo ~ - a.u.t.h.o.r.c.h.a.n - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F237660353-~-living-with-kuroo-~%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_myworks_details)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F237660353-~-living-with-kuroo-~%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_myworks_details)  


  
  


# ~ Living with Kuroo ~ 

  
  
692K Reads  
  
15.4K Votes  
79 Part Story  


  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kurooskatt)  
**By[kurooskatt](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kurooskatt)**  
  
Completed  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F237660353-%257E-living-with-kuroo-%257E%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=~+Living+with+Kuroo+~+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F237660353-%257E-living-with-kuroo-%257E%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F237660353-256-k289967.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23romance+It%27s+a+new+year+and+now+you%27re+going+to+university.+You%2C+the+usually+reasonable+person+decides+to+move+in+with+Kuroo.+You+soon+realize+how+unreasonable+that+was.+%28Female+Version%29+%28Language%29+%28Sexual+Content%29+%28I+do+not+claim+any+art+seen+in+this+Wattpad%29&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F237660353-%257E-living-with-kuroo-%257E%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D237660353&caption=%3Cb%3E~+Living+with+Kuroo+~%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F237660353-%257E-living-with-kuroo-%257E%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0AIt%27s+a+new+year+and+now+you%27re+going+to+university.+You%2C+the+usually+reasonable+person+decides+to+move+in+with+Kuroo.+You+soon+realize+how+unreasonable+that+was.+%28Female+Version%29+%28Language%29+%28Sexual+Content%29+%28I+do+not+claim+any+art+seen+in+this+Wattpad%29&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cromance%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F237660353-%257E-living-with-kuroo-%257E&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F237660353-%257E-living-with-kuroo-%257E%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/237660353)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=~%20Living%20with%20Kuroo%20~&body=~%20Living%20with%20Kuroo%20~%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F237660353-%257E-living-with-kuroo-%257E%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://www.wattpad.com/940324536-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-moving-day)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    It's a new year and now you're going to university. You, the usually reasonable person decides to move in with Kuroo. You soon realize how unreasonable that was. (Female Version) (Language) (Sexual Content) (I do not claim any art seen in this Wattpad)

  * [agedup](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/agedup)
  * [college](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/college)
  * [fancic](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fancic)
  * [fanfic](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic)
  * [fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
  * [femalereader](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femalereader)
  * [haikyuu](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/haikyuu)
  * [kuroo](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/kuroo)
  * [kurootetsurou](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/kurootetsurou)
  * [kurooxreader](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/kurooxreader)
  * [lemon](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lemon)
  * [lime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lime)
  * [nekoma](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nekoma)
  * [smutish](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/smutish)
  * [smutwarning](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/smutwarning)
  * [xreader](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/xreader)



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ Moving Day ](https://www.wattpad.com/940324536-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-moving-day)
  * [ Rule #1 ](https://www.wattpad.com/940581921-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-rule-1)
  * [ Rulebreaker ](https://www.wattpad.com/943137474-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-rulebreaker)
  * [ Tutor Me ](https://www.wattpad.com/947589995-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-tutor-me)
  * [ Lights Out ](https://www.wattpad.com/950545318-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-lights-out)
  * [ Play to Win ](https://www.wattpad.com/951922771-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-play-to-win)
  * [ Rematch! ](https://www.wattpad.com/952800161-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-rematch)
  * [ Rematch pt. 2 ](https://www.wattpad.com/953818264-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-rematch-pt-2)
  * [ Strange Chemistry ](https://www.wattpad.com/957324488-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-strange-chemistry)
  * [ You're Mine, That's It ](https://www.wattpad.com/957324777-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-you%27re-mine-that%27s-it)
  * [ My Seretonin ](https://www.wattpad.com/958109780-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-my-seretonin)
  * [ More~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/958246763-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-more%7E)
  * [ Oh my gosh! Thank you~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/959066632-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-oh-my-gosh-thank-you%7E)
  * [ Sway me More~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/959091156-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-sway-me-more%7E)
  * [ Sway Me More~ pt 2. ](https://www.wattpad.com/959134004-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-sway-me-more%7E-pt-2)
  * [ His Cheerleader ](https://www.wattpad.com/959091613-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-his-cheerleader)
  * [ Special ](https://www.wattpad.com/960743266-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-special)
  * [ Tough Talk ](https://www.wattpad.com/960824893-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-tough-talk)
  * [ Tough Talk pt.2 ](https://www.wattpad.com/960830237-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-tough-talk-pt-2)
  * [ Tough Talk pt.3 ](https://www.wattpad.com/960830348-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-tough-talk-pt-3)
  * [ Million Dollar Question ](https://www.wattpad.com/962580122-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-million-dollar-question)
  * [ Thank you Again! ](https://www.wattpad.com/962601501-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-thank-you-again)
  * [ Home Game ](https://www.wattpad.com/962839252-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-home-game)
  * [ For You~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/963710480-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-for-you%7E)
  * [ Please Read! ](https://www.wattpad.com/963728104-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-please-read)
  * [ Classroom Chaos ](https://www.wattpad.com/964337079-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-classroom-chaos)
  * [ Extra Credit ](https://www.wattpad.com/964337210-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-extra-credit)
  * [ Above Average ](https://www.wattpad.com/964659722-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-above-average)
  * [ For a Future QnA ](https://www.wattpad.com/964880356-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-for-a-future-qna)
  * [ My Hero ](https://www.wattpad.com/965020600-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-my-hero)
  * [ Together~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/965060065-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-together%7E)
  * [ Raincheck ](https://www.wattpad.com/965671187-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-raincheck)
  * [ New Roomates ](https://www.wattpad.com/966625992-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-new-roomates)
  * [ Business Per Usual ](https://www.wattpad.com/966626065-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-business-per-usual)
  * [ OMG GUYS WHAT DID YOU DO?! ](https://www.wattpad.com/968134659-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-omg-guys-what-did-you-do)
  * [ Date Night ](https://www.wattpad.com/968138118-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-date-night)
  * [ That's Not What I Heard~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/968138280-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-that%27s-not-what-i-heard%7E)
  * [ Laundry Day + Cat's Out ](https://www.wattpad.com/968910704-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-laundry-day-%2B-cat%27s-out)
  * [ Study Break ](https://www.wattpad.com/968924268-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-study-break)
  * [ The Talk ](https://www.wattpad.com/969265998-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-the-talk)
  * [ Its not you... it never was ](https://www.wattpad.com/970179321-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-its-not-you-it-never-was)
  * [ The Ride~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/970337265-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-the-ride%7E)
  * [ Ups and Downs ](https://www.wattpad.com/971237475-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-ups-and-downs)
  * [ His Girl ](https://www.wattpad.com/971839990-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-his-girl)
  * [ Midnight Rendezvous~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/972564717-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-midnight-rendezvous%7E)
  * [ Knock Knock ](https://www.wattpad.com/972582714-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-knock-knock)
  * [ With or Without ](https://www.wattpad.com/972668290-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-with-or-without)
  * [ The Two of Us ](https://www.wattpad.com/973120703-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-the-two-of-us)
  * [ Can't Speak~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/974002658-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-can%27t-speak%7E)
  * [ In Kuroo's Room ](https://www.wattpad.com/974346772-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-in-kuroo%27s-room)
  * [ Kisses ](https://www.wattpad.com/974346949-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-kisses)
  * [ Jealously's A Bitch, But My Bitch ](https://www.wattpad.com/974347119-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-jealously%27s-a-bitch-but-my)
  * [ "Bonding" ](https://www.wattpad.com/974350059-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-bonding)
  * [ Super Cool Bikini~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/974539261-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-super-cool-bikini%7E)
  * [ Dear Readers, ](https://www.wattpad.com/976693479-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-dear-readers)
  * [ Pool Party Continued... ](https://www.wattpad.com/975931843-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-pool-party-continued)
  * [ Chibi Chan vs. Testosterone ](https://www.wattpad.com/976748097-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-chibi-chan-vs-testosterone)
  * [ A Pleasant Surpise ](https://www.wattpad.com/976748250-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-a-pleasant-surpise)
  * [ Family Dinner~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/976748495-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-family-dinner%7E)
  * [ Dessert~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/979989916-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-dessert%7E)
  * [ Morning After ](https://www.wattpad.com/981206670-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-morning-after)
  * [ Mother Knows ](https://www.wattpad.com/982675999-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-mother-knows)
  * [ Why Won't You Listen? ](https://www.wattpad.com/984212894-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-why-won%27t-you-listen)
  * [ The Cutest ](https://www.wattpad.com/986534058-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-the-cutest)
  * [ Another Update From: Author Chan ](https://www.wattpad.com/986797099-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-another-update-from-author)
  * [ A Good Time With You ](https://www.wattpad.com/987173535-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-a-good-time-with-you)
  * [ A "Family" Reunion ](https://www.wattpad.com/988584069-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-a-family-reunion)
  * [ Hi My Name is ](https://www.wattpad.com/989557544-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-hi-my-name-is)
  * [ Just You ](https://www.wattpad.com/989834004-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-just-you)
  * [ Second Set ](https://www.wattpad.com/989975827-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-second-set)
  * [ The Winning Set~ ](https://www.wattpad.com/990257654-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-the-winning-set%7E)
  * [ Some Extras From Author Chan ](https://www.wattpad.com/990011596-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-some-extras-from-author-chan)
  * [ His Hands ](https://www.wattpad.com/992626544-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-his-hands)
  * [ A Growing Smile ](https://www.wattpad.com/992614370-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-a-growing-smile)
  * [ Then There Were Three ](https://www.wattpad.com/996205052-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-then-there-were-three)
  * [ Mistletoe Magic ](https://www.wattpad.com/996551971-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-mistletoe-magic)
  * [ The Epilogue ](https://www.wattpad.com/998524981-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-the-epilogue)
  * [ New KurooxReader Announcement ](https://www.wattpad.com/1015473971-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-new-kurooxreader)
  * [ Update! ](https://www.wattpad.com/1035021623-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E-update)



## Get notified when **~ Living with Kuroo ~** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://www.wattpad.com/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy).   


  
  
# **5** in **kuroo**  
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/237660353-%7E-living-with-kuroo-%7E/rankings)  


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F237660353-~-living-with-kuroo-~%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_myworks_details)  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242930330-show-me-sensei)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242930330-show-me-sensei)

[ Show Me, Sensei 640K30.4K85.2K Love comes in all shapes and forms, but Kelly Young had no idea it'd come in the form of her most hated teacher, Mr. Todd. •A Student x Teacher Romance. #3- teenfiction... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242930330-show-me-sensei)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/198035737-entangled)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/198035737-entangled)

[ Entangled 4.6M159K23.2K Entangled series #1 Ariana Jones is a sweet, innocent, and smart girl who has been battling a lot of issues all her life. She is broken and wants love, care, and respect... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/198035737-entangled)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/243832194-stuck-with-mr-billionaire)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/243832194-stuck-with-mr-billionaire)

[ Stuck With Mr. Billionaire 770K33.5K6.5K "Curiosity killed the kitty Miss Adams." My body stiffened. Slowly I turned around just to see Mr. Parker standing in front of me with hands in his trouser pockets. I b... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/243832194-stuck-with-mr-billionaire)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/228163533-mafia-princess)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/228163533-mafia-princess)

[ Mafia princess 2.1M66.3K61.3K What does it mean to be a family? More so, what lengths do we go to for family? Sienna D'Angelo was a regular girl with an unusual upbringing. She always felt out of pla... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/228163533-mafia-princess)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256587605-hurt-by-you-%E2%9C%94%EF%B8%8F)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256587605-hurt-by-you-%E2%9C%94%EF%B8%8F)

[ Hurt By You ✔️ 969K25K19.5K i'll see you when the road decides it's time for our paths to cross again. \--- A tragic car wreck brings Alexis Carter to live with her aunt and cousin. When she goes to... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256587605-hurt-by-you-%E2%9C%94%EF%B8%8F)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/198677569-ace)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/198677569-ace)

[ Ace 38.7M1M1.4M [COMPLETE][EDITING] Ace Hernandez, the Mafia King, known as the Devil. Sofia Diaz, known as an angel. The two are arranged to be married, forced by their fathers, join... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/198677569-ace)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242023204-%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9B%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9D-18%2B)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242023204-%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9B%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9D-18%2B)

[ 𝐔𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 [18+] 489K6.2K4.2K "Touch yourself" His voice is a groan, full of command and lust, urging me to do just what he asks for. "W-what?" I repeat struck by his words. "I said...Touch yourself... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242023204-%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9B%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9D-18%2B)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/234221971-change-of-heart)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/234221971-change-of-heart)

[ Change of Heart 379K13.5K18.5K "You're lying." Zavier spoke so low that even he barely heard his words himself. "Huh?" He picked up the volume of his voice this time, "You're lying." "No I'm not." "... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/234221971-change-of-heart)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/161905045-his-angels)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/161905045-his-angels)

[ His Angels 1.6M49.5K23.2K Jax Monroe is a teenage father. Before playing the role of a father he had the role of a player. He slept with different girls every night. One day his one night stand d... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/161905045-his-angels)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/249627750-mi-reina)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/249627750-mi-reina)

[ Mi Reina 516K1121 Xia Knight is a charismatic bakery-owner. She is an optimist who believes in the healing power of a smile. But never test her waters; if you do, you better hope that you... ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/249627750-mi-reina)

  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
